Love you Bear
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Unsure what to get for Mandy, Grim goes to the store under a disguise shock to find he can't turn back to normal and he's given a surprise opportunity. He buys a simply gift expect he didn't see the words on it that has the feelings he has for her. G/M


****

Arashi: A request for Darkangel048 who want to see Grim/Mandy one-shot. I hate to admit even I find this pairing cute. This will feature a human Grim and Mandy will be about in her teen years most likely sixteen.

Disclaimers- Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy is own by Maxwell Atoms. I don't make any money off the series at all. I just usually write for my own enjoyment besides a hobby. I just own Grim's Human's looks

Love you Bear

Summary-Unsure what to get for Mandy, Grim goes to the store under a disguise shock to find he can't turn back to normal and he's given a surprise opportunity. He buys a simply gift expect he didn't see the words on it that has the feelings he has for her.

* * *

Grim frowns seeing the romance in the air blossoming around him. He sighs softly rubbing his skeleton hand over the black robe he wore wondering what to do. He knows Mandy probably won't get a special valentine since her boyfriend broke up with her and hurt her badly. He snarls a bit remembering him then shakes his head. What can he do to prove it all guys aren't the same?

Hm…maybe getting her a gift will work and as a friend as well that known her as a child to a wonderful young woman she is. Grim smiles a bit murmuring softly, "Give me the day to pass as a human to do my deeds then turn back to the darkness of the Reaper."

Grim sighs softly feeling the flesh going all over his body. He closes his eyes blissfully feeling he's turning more into a human by the minute. He knows after a couple of minutes if the change is done.

He opens his eyes going to the mirror to see he has ice blue eyes and black hair reaching the back of his color. Other then he's no longer wearing the customary black robe for the grim reaper. Rather he's in a pair of dark blue jeans a simple blue t-shirt and a black jacket and a pair of Nike on. He grins sheepishly couldn't help but find he did look handsome.

He walks out the door trying not to smile at the attention he's getting from the women. He'll admit its something new and different from his childhood growing up. The hush whispers talk about them and some women swooning gets him to chuckle. He finds the right store and begins to brose. Since it s Mandy what should he get her?

The former skeleton stops in his tracks finding himself looking at a black and brown teddy bear holding a box of candy and a heart with something on it. He didn't pay attention to the words but the stuff animal. He couldn't help but smile a bit at it.

He could see Mandy loving it despite her nature. He checks the prince seeing it's not bad for eight dollars. He remembers he has several twenties in his wallet he found earlier that came with the clothes.

He goes to the cashier to pay for the gift. Grim blinks when the elderly lady smiles knowingly asking him, "A gift for your girlfriend?"

Grim blush feeling his heart racing at the thought of Mandy being his. No it wouldn't work would it? He just gives a tiny smile answering, "No it's not for my girlfriend but a friend…that I care for deeply."

As soon the words pass his lips he found it's true. He really does care for Mandy a bit more then Billy at times but the idiot could take care of himself. He chuckles slightly telling himself he would never to say the words out loud.

"It sounds like you love her, Dear," The woman replies handing him the gift. "I give you the best of luck then."

Grim didn't ask what she meant as he left the store. He didn't see her smile or knowing expression as she murmurs, "You deserve to be happy Grim. My little one just opens your heart to her and she'll be grateful."

Grim tries to turn back to normal but he couldn't. he keeps on trying but no avail. H gulps remember he's supposed to meet Mandy and Billy after their classes are done. He groans a bit finding a window where he could see his image where he guess he's at least a year older then those pesky kids well teenagers now. He walks to where their school is finding Billy chatting pointlessly away as Mandy rolls her eyes to the white.

Grim could see the minor hurt look in those dark pools. His heart aches at the sight as his temper rise to hurt the person who did this to her. He shakes his head noticing they spotted them.

"Who are you?" Billy asks bouncing as Mandy watch suspiciously at the sight of a stranger who is no one she seen before.

"Its me you pesky brat," Grim grouches making Billy fall on his but staring at him.

"Grim?"

"How is this possible?" Mandy ask fighting the blush.

"Er…I was going to the store for something so I decide to go as a human but now I'm stuck and have no clue why." Grim summarize simply making Billy nod while walking off ahead of him and Mandy.

"What's behind your back?" Mandy question trying to look around the taller teen's back.

"Just a gift for someone," Grim trails off feeling Mandy take the gift out of his hands.

"Who is it for?" Mandy question curiously trying not to let this bring her down.

"Um….for you actually since you seem down and thought you would want something to make you happy," Grim answers ducking his head not seeing Mandy's shock look reading the words on the heart making her blush lightly.

No Grim isn't love with her is he? She couldn't believe that but a small ache in her heart proves other wise. She lightly hugs the bear finding the gift rather comforting and knowing its coming from Grim's heart instead of an action. She hugs the former Grim Reaper a bit leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," Mandy murmurs blushing darkly walking off not before adding something. "….Love you too, Grim."

Grim blinks with shock at the words before echoing dazedly, "Love you, Mandy." Before he takes after her to spend time doing the usual lazing around at Billy's house unless a plan comes up. This year he doesn't care what they come up as long he made Mandy happy. That's the perfect gift for him.

* * *

**Arashi: Alright Mandy is a bit out of character though that elderly lady I decide to use as a surprise feature of Grim's mother in human form just a small feature but nothing big. She wants her son to be happy and knows where his heart lies. Please read and review.**


End file.
